Destined for Greatness
by HeroofTwilight'sgf
Summary: Dark Gaiden and Tip have captured Princess Zelda and Lady Sheik. After staying hidden for three years, a prophecy is revealed that could very well change the course of history. Are Dark Gaiden and Lady Sheik really Destined for greatness? Rated T 4 safety
1. Prologue

Destined for Greatness

Chapter 1- Prologue

_**Hey, guys! HeroofTwilight here. This right here is a collab fic I'm working on with one of my friends, Linklover3. I hope you enjoy! **_

"_OW!" _The blond-haired boy rubbed his arm, glaring at his fraternal twin, who was laughing maniacally. Their father glared at them harshly.

"Boys!" He commanded sharply. "Behave!"

"Yes sir." They mumbled.

"You wimp." His brother snickered.

"Shut up, Dark." The boy murmured.

"Whatever you say, Brother Wimp."

"Link, Dark, both of you, be quiet!" Sir Gaiden hissed. The boys immediately went silent, knowing their dad would punish them if they didn't behave now. Trumpets and fanfare announced the arrival of their important guests.

"Announcing the Princess of Hyrule, Princess Zelda, and her companion, Lady Sheik!" A herald cried as the parade of people slowly made their way through the gates. Link and Dark immediately stiffened and bowed low.

"Princess, it is an honor to have you. You too, my lady." The knight of the manor greeted cordially. The princess gently dipped her head in a greeting.

"Thank you for allowing us to come, Sir Gaiden." Lady Sheik said graciously.

"And who are these young men?" The princess asked quietly, indicating the twins.

"I am Dark Gaiden, princess." The boy stepped up and took her hand, gently placing his lips on it in a gentlemanly fashion. "This blond airhead is my brother, Link." Link glared at his brother, his features softening when he looked at the fair-haired princess.

"Hello, princess." He gave a half-smile at the girl and bowed. "It's a pleasure to see you again." A faint smile graced her pink lips.

"You know each other?" Sir Gaiden and Dark chorused.

"Yes. I met her when I went to Termina." The blond-haired twin reminded them. Dark scoffed and ran his fingers through his dark hair, cut similarly to Link's. Of course his older twin had already met the princess.

"Dear me, forgive my manners! Please, come in!" Their father insisted, leading the girls inside while the boys led their horses to the stable.

"So, when were you going to tell me about your little _meeting_?" Dark sneered after they had placed horses in the stalls, his voice laced with venom. Link flushed a faint pink but remained silent. "Are you going to answer me or what, Link?"

"It was just an accident. I bumped into her while I was wandering around town and helped her back to her inn. That's all." He mumbled.

"That's all? _That's all?_ You just happened to be acquainted with the princess of Hyrule, and that's all?" Dark cried."Are you out of your seventeen year-old mind?"

"Maybe." Link teased. "Apparently, it runs in the family." Dark rolled his eyes before they started heading to the house, keeping up their playful banter.

"Ah, boys, you finally made it." Their father shot them a look that said _Don't-mess-with-me _before replacing it with a smile. "Why don't you show the girls to their rooms?" The boys nodded. Link offered his arm to the princess, who blushed before taking his arm. He smiled gently at her, in an almost intimate way.

"My lady?" Dark asked, holding his arm out to Sheik. "Are you ready?" She glared at him through narrowed red eyes.

"I can find my own room, my _lord_." She hissed through clenched teeth, shoving his arm away.

"I'm…sorry?" The girl rolled her eyes and stalked off. "Wait, my lady!" He ran after her. Sir Gaiden sighed.

"What am I going to do with him?" He muttered under his breath.

~(EE*33)~

"Lady Sheik, please listen…"

"Just leave me alone, Sir Dark." The blond-haired girl snapped before slamming the door in his face. He pressed his lips together before angrily stalking off to his room, remembering his manners and managing not to slam his door.

"Why is she so mad at me? What did I do?" He wondered with a groan.

"Maybe I can help you." A dark voice murmured. Dark spun around, searching for the source of the voice.

"Who are you?" He called. "Where are you hiding?"

"Relax, my friend. I am here to help you with your troubles." A dark figure stepped out of the shadows. Dark growled and reached for the knife hidden in his black riding boot. The figure held up a silver hand. "I mean you no harm, Dark."

"How do you know my name?" He hissed. The figure laughed, the sound of silvery bells emanating from his mouth.

"I just know."

"What do you want?" Dark asked suspiciously.

"Merely to help you, my friend."

"I'm listening." A small smile spread across Dark's face as the mysterious boy explained his plan.

"So? Are you in?" The shadowy boy asked.

"Most definitely." Dark laughed maliciously. The mystery boy stepped towards the window.

"Just call me if you need me." Black, feathery wings unfolded from the boy's back, his black toga swaying as they lifted him in the air.

"Wait!" Dark called. "What is your name?"

"Name's Tip. See you around, Dark." With a leering grin, Tip departed. Dark's black hair was slightly ruffled by the breeze Tip's wings produced.

~(EE*33)~

"So, how are you girls getting on?" Sir Gaiden asked over dinner that night.

"Our quarters are most comfortable. Thank you." Zelda stated quietly, flashing a shy grin at Link. His father noticed this but said nothing. "Your son is quite an excellent tour guide."

"Really, princess, it's nothing." Link stuttered humbly. She cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"No, no, it wasn't 'nothing'." She argued with a smile. "I thank you greatly." Link turned a deep crimson.

"So, Lady Shiek, I trust your stay has been pleasurable as well?" Sir Gaiden turned to look at the crimson-eyed girl. She nodded, eyes flashing coldly.

"Yes, everything is to my liking. Thank you, Sir." She bit out coldly. Dark, seated beside her, rolled his eyes but remained silent as he picked at his food.

"And you, Dark?" Sir Gaiden inquired. "How was your evening with Lady Sheik?"

"Oh, it was _wonderful._" Sarcastic poison laced his words. His father shot him a warning glance. "What's more fun than being treated rudely for trying to be nice?"

"Dark." His father warned. Dark pushed his plate away and slunk away from the table, rage marring his handsome features.

"I wonder what's gotten into him." Link stated quietly. Princess Zelda was quite shocked at the outburst, as was Sir Gaiden, but Lady Sheik remained emotionless.

"I apologize, Lady Sheik. I don't know what Dark was thinking…"

"It's quite all right, Sir Gaiden." The girl said softly. "It _was_ partially my fault." A guilty look appeared on her face, but disappeared just as quickly. "If you'll excuse me, I would like to head to my quarters to rest for a bit." She gracefully stood and left, her dark blue gown swishing around her ankles.

"I think I would like to go rest as well." Zelda stated quietly. Link nodded and stood up, offering her his arm as he had done earlier. Sir Gaiden was left to brood at the table.

"_What's wrong with Dark?"_

~(EE*33)~

"Thank you so much for your help, Link." Zelda said graciously. Link smiled softly before placing his lips on her hand.

"The pleasure was all mine, Princess." He replied, noticing a pink blush forming on her cheeks. He bowed deeply and quickly scanned the hallway for any sign of a person before sweeping the princess in a hug. Her blush deepened to a crimson red.

"Link…?"

"Goodnight, Zelda." He whispered against her golden hair as he retracted his arms from around her waist and swiftly departed to his room.

Meanwhile, Dark was searching for his ocarina that he had gotten for his 9th birthday. He dug around in wardrobes and armoires until he finally found the brown instrument. He gently placed his lips to the mouthpiece, thinking, _"Here goes nothing…"_ He softly played a song he had composed, named "Nocturne of Shadow".

"It's about time you called." The familiar voice of Tip teased as he slipped into the room. "You ready for me to do my job?"

"Yes…" Dark agreed hesitantly. "Now go, quickly, before my father or Link notices." Throwing a cocky grin at Dark, Tip left in search of Princess Zelda, while Dark went in search of Lady Sheik. Knocking at her door, he received a groan.

"Who's there?"

"It's Dark, milady. May I come in?"

"Fine…" A shuffling of footsteps was heard as she went to open the door. When her blond hair and red eyes appeared, Dark immediately reacted, covering the girl's mouth with a gag before she could say anything. Her eyes widened and she struggled when she realized what he was planning, trying to form words around her gag. Dark grabbed her in his arms before she could run and bound her wrists and ankles.

"Hey, Dark! Done yet?" Tip called softly.

"Yes. Let's go." Dark looped his arm through Sheik's as he pressed his lips to his ocarina once more, now playing a song called "Requiem of Spirit", which immediately transported both Sheik and him to a place called the Desert Colossus.

"Wow, look at these beauties." Tip whistled lustfully, looking at Zelda and Sheik from head to toe.

"Leave them be, Tip." Dark commanded, squatting before a glaring Sheik. "Welcome to the Desert Colossus, your new home." He ripped the gags from their mouths.

"Dark, why did you do this?" Zelda asked, voice trembling. "You are destined for so much more…" Dark ignored her, grabbing Sheik in his arms before heading into the old, decrepit temple in front of them.

"Don't even think about rescue, because it's not coming." Dark snarled as he locked them in a room. Zelda's whimpers and Sheik's comforting words could be heard down the hall. The former Gaiden sighed, shaking his head, black hair tossing back and forth.

"Good job, Dark." Tip said cheerfully as the boy strode into the large entryway.

"Don't call me that anymore."

"Well, then what _should _I call you?"

"…Dark Link."

"Whatever floats your boat, Dark Link."

_**Well, what did you think? Thank you so much, Linklover3, for helping me come up with this idea. You're amazing. But anyway, please R&R! Hasta Luego!**_

_**-HeroofTwilightsgf**_


	2. Grainy visions

Chapter 2- Grainy visions

*_3 years later*_

"Well? Have you found anything yet?" Link Gaiden demanded to know.

"N-no sir… There's no trace of them anywhere in Hyrule." One of the knights confessed. Link growled and dismissed the men, running his fingers through his shaggy blond hair with a sigh.

For three years, he and his father had searched for the girls. But now with his father bedridden, Link had to carry on alone. And it was grueling work. Link hadn't slept in days, and it was beginning to show. Dark bags formed under his lifeless azure eyes, his chin covered in a nine-o'clock shadow.

"Dark… When I find you, I'm going to kill you." Link threatened, collapsing in a nearby chair, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Link?" A timid voice called through the heavy oak door.

"Come in." He called in exhaustion. A young man, not much older than he, stepped in. His cerulean eyes were twinkling in concern, his brown hair falling in waves across his forehead, somewhat held back by the golden laurel in his hair. A pair of feathery white wings sprouted from his back, and he was garbed in an old-fashioned white toga.

"Link, you look absolutely _terrible_!" The man exclaimed, rushing to his side.

"Gee, thanks, buddy. So heartening." Link grumbled sarcastically, a thin smile playing at his lips. The newcomer full-out grinned at his friend.

"Sorry, Link. But you seriously should get some rest or something." The boy said seriously. Link sighed.

"I know, Pit. I know." He said quietly. "I think I will go and rest for now. Can you take care of things while I do?"

"Link, I'm the captain of the Royal Guard for the Goddess Palutena, and you're asking _me _if I can handle things." Pit smirked. "Go get some rest, buddy. You deserve it." Link smiled genuinely at his friend and began to head through the various corridors to his room, remembering when he had first met the independent angel.

_ Flashback_

_ It had already been a year since the Princess, Sheik, and Dark had disappeared. Link was distraught, as usual, and his father was simply exhausted from all the searching the two had done._

_ "Link, I don't know how much longer we can look." His father said, defeat marring his features._

_ "We can't give up now!" Link insisted stubbornly. "We'll find them eventually!"_

_ "Yes, but how long is eventually?" Sir Gaiden questioned. Link opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly, as he had nothing to say. The blond-haired boy hung his head in despair. _

_ "I… don't know." He admitted quietly. His father clapped his shoulder in sympathy._

_ "I'm sorry, my boy." Sir Gaiden murmured before leaving the room. Link's shoulders shook in rage and agonizing pain._

_ "Dark… why couldn't you just stay? Or better yet, why couldn't you just leave without them?" He yelled at the sky._

_ "Because he wasn't the only one involved in this." A strange voice stated. The sound of flapping wings was heard behind Link, who quickly drew his sword and turned to face the stranger._

_ "Who are you and how do you know such things?" He asked coldly. The slight figure held up his hands in peace. _

_"Relax, I'm only here to help." The strange boy gave Link a comforting smile. "My name is Pit. I'm the captain of the Royal Guard to the goddess Palutena of Angel Land." Link lowered his sword. _

_ "My name is Link Gaiden." He said emotionlessly. "You still haven't answered my second question. How do you know such things?"_

_ "Because of my no-good half-brother, Tip."_

_ "Tip?"_

_ "Yes. He always wanted things his way. I caught him staring at the princess one day and told him to keep his hands to himself." The boy grinned ruefully. "But it didn't work, because I saw him leave with the princess about a year ago. Since then, I've been looking all over for that scoundrel."_

_ "Have you found anything on him yet?"_

_ "No." Pit admitted. "But we could surely find them if perhaps we worked together?" Link contemplated this for a few moments, and then stuck out his hand._

_ "It's a deal."He stated, smiling brightly. "Welcome to the club." Pit grinned goofily before shaking Link's hand._

_ End Flashback_

"He's a good kid." Link mused as he entered his room. "And he's a good friend." He removed his brown riding boots and blue tunic before slipping into bed, falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillows.

*Desert Colossus*

"Is there anything else you require, Master Tip?" Sheik asked emotionlessly. The young archangel cocked his head to the side, pondering her question.

"Sleep in my chambers tonight." He suggested lewdly with a salacious wink. Her face muscles twitched, as if to form a disgusted face, but she remembered who she was talking to and forced the face into hiding.

"Unfortunately, my lord, High Master Dark has already banned me from doing such things." She stated blandly. The boy pouted childishly.

"No fair." He complained. "But he can't stop me from taking you forcefully, can he?" He grinned an evil grin. Fear quaked in her bones, but she refused to show it, bowing her head in submission. Her head was sharply lifted when he pushed her against the wall, face contorted in rage.

"Why don't you ever show fear, Sheik?" He asked angrily. "I want to hear you scream." Her lips pressed tightly together, refusing to let out even a whimper, which only infuriated the archangel more. Tip pressed his mouth to hers hungrily, pinning her arms to her sides uselessly.

"Please, let me go." She begged tonelessly when he drew away for lack of oxygen. His grin was libidinous as he shook his head.

"Not until I hear you scream." He whispered cruelly in her ear. Sheik drew in a sharp intake of air. A murderous look settled in Tip's eyes. "Scream for me." He demanded softly.

"Tip, what do you think you're doing?" A haughty, disdained voice demanded to know. Tip stepped away from the girl.

"Aw, Dark Link, I was just havin' a little fun…"

"Silence, you incompetent fool." Dark Link snapped. "Get out of my sight." The boy scrambled away, leaving the High Master and Sheik alone. The former lady sighed in relief.

"I am so sorry I disobeyed your orders, High Master." She murmured, bowing her head to await her punishment. But Dark Link had other ideas, gently tilting her head up so she was forced to look him in the eye.

"It was no fault of your own." He said softly. She removed her head from his grasp and stepped away, intending to check on Zelda. "Sheik, wait."

"Yes, High Master?" She dared not look at him.

"Why do you refuse to be anything but a servant?"

"Because Zelda needs me." She replied. _"And help is surely on its way by now." _Dark Link studied her carefully, scrutinizing her features.

"Very well then." He concluded. "But don't get any ideas."

"Yes, lord." She briskly set off towards the servant's quarters, a room the size of a normal bedchamber, which she shared with Zelda and two other girls who were captured shortly after the princess and Sheik.

"Sheik, you're back!" Zelda cried in relief. "Where were you?"

"Tip pinned me to the wall and forced himself upon me." Sheik said it like it was the most natural thing in the world. "How's the dream connection coming?"

"The link is established. We just have to wait until Sir Gaiden or Link falls asleep."

"That's good to hear. I'm ready to get out of this place." Sheik grumbled.

"Are you certain they'll find us?" One of the new girls, Saria, asked.

"Yes, we are." Zelda answered.

"But what if High Master Dark catches them? What'll happen then?" The other new girl, Malon, asked.

"Then we'll fight nail and tooth until we get out." Sheik said simply.

"Sheik! Connection's clear!" Zelda exclaimed. "Link has fallen asleep."

"Well, then, get a move on, Princess." Sheik grinned. Things were going all according to plan.

*Gaiden mansion, Link's POV*

"Link…" A soft, feminine voice called out to me. I immediately found myself in the middle of a desert, the sands shifting and blowing in the ever-present wind. Some got in my eyes, causing them to sting.

"Who's there?" I called out.

"Link… Come…" I quietly edged toward the voice. It was so familiar…

"Where are you?"

"I'm right here." The voice was directly to my left now. I craned my neck, searching for the owner of the voice. A young girl stood beside me, maybe a year or so younger than me. Her golden wheat hair streamed behind her in the breeze, her deep blue eyes staring at me intently. I was stunned.

"…Zelda? Is that you?" A smile found its way onto her face.

"You remember."

"Of course I do." I swept her into my arms, burying my face in her hair.

"Link, listen, I don't have much time." She insisted, gently pushing me away. "Come to the Desert Colossus."

"But-"

"Just go!" She said fearfully as another voice broke in.

"What are you doing?" It demanded to know.

"N-nothing, Master Tip. I-I-"

"You insolent wench!" Zelda stumbled backwards, shimmered, and then disappeared.

"Zelda!" Link cried. The scene before him dissolved and he woke up, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. He drew in deep breaths to steady his racing heart. He threw off his covers and slipped into his tunic and boots. He walked quickly to Pit's room, knocking on the door.

"Pit? You awake, buddy?" He called. A sleepy, incomprehensive reply came back before a shuffling of footsteps was heard and the door opened, revealing a sleepy, bleary-eyed Pit.

"Whaddya want, Link?" He slurred.

"Get dressed." Link ordered. "We're going to the Desert Colossus."

(A/N: Wanted to end it there but decided not to.)

*Desert Colossus*

"You insolent wench!" Tip seethed, backhanding Zelda across the face. The girl stumbled back and gave a cry of pain. "How dare you?"

"Zelda!" Sheik cried, flocking to her friend's side, sending Tip a murderous look.

"What is going on here?" Dark Link asked as he sauntered into the room lazily.

"This good-for-nothing wench decided to use her magic and contact somebody." Tip explained angrily.

"Ah, she did, did she?" Dark Link smiled sadistically.

"Please, High Master, don't hurt her!" Sheik begged. "Take me instead, but don't hurt her!"

"Ah, I knew you would come around one of these days." The smile never left the High Master's face. He grabbed Sheik by the arm and dragged her out, eliciting a whimper from the crimson-eyed servant.

"What are you going to do with me?" She whispered fearfully as he quietly opened the door to his chambers, pushing her inside none-too-gently.

"Whatever I see fit." He gave her a reassuring grin. Her face scrunched up in disgust and she scooted away from the man.

"Don't touch me." She warned.

"Ah, but Sheik, you forget that I am the master, and you the lowly servant." She stared at him coldly. He tsked at her. " 'Tis a shame indeed." He grabbed her arms once more, pulling her into a hug, shocking her into silence.

"What do you want?" She asked in a small voice when she had regained the ability to speak.

"For you to be mine." He whispered, a soft fire flaring in his dark eyes. At that moment, Sheik's walls began to melt as she stared into his eyes, unable to tear them away. When she finally did, she forced her heart to harden once more.

"Let me go back to my duties." She insisted. He sighed, but let her go begrudgingly.

"But you will be mine, someday." He called as she slipped quietly back into the hallway. She gave an unladylike snort.

"Yeah, in your dreams, maybe."

_** Ta-da! Chapter 2 is here! Please R&R! **_

_** Disclaimer: Sadly, I own neither of these amazing games. Nintendo does.**_

_** Hey, guys, sorry is Sheik is OOC but that's just how her personality looks in my mind.**_

_** Don't forget to check out my other stories and oneshots! Hasta Luego!**_

_** -HeroofTwilightsgf**_


	3. Evacuation

Chapter 3- Evacuation

_** Sorry for the delay guys! But the good news is that I got a laptop for Christmas! So that means I should be updating more frequently. Anyway, please R&R! Sheik, please read the disclaimer.**_

_** Sheik: HeroofTwilightsgf does not own any of the characters or places. She only owns the plotline.**_

***Desert Colossus***

"Sheik, are you okay?" Zelda asked as the girl quietly slipped into the room, shutting the door behind her. Sheik nodded and slunk to her pallet in the far corner of the room.

"What did he do to you?" Saria asked fearfully. Sheik remained silent and continued to prepare herself for bed.

"Oh, no, it wasn't _that_ bad, was it?" Malon shrieked. "Please tell me it wasn't bad!"

"Relax! He didn't do anything to me, okay?" Sheik snapped, angrily throwing her blankets over her petite frame. The whole room erupted into a suffocating silence.

"He…didn't do anything?" Zelda asked.

"Not a thing."

"But…he said that he would…"

"Can we please change the subject?" Sheik asked uneasily.

"Do you think Link will make it here?" Zelda questioned. Sheik was silent.

"I hope so." She murmured softly. "I hope so."

~(EE*33)~

"Link, are you _sure_ you weren't just dreaming?" Pit asked tiredly as they led their horses through the ever-shifting sands and the harsh, driving wind of the desert.

"I'm positive, Pit." Link answered through gritted teeth. "Have a little faith in me, buddy."

"I know." Pit sighed. The two rode in silence for some time. Then, Pit asked, "Do you even have the slightest clue where in this blasted desert they are?"

"No." Link admitted. "All she said was that I needed to come to the Desert Colossus. But there can't be that many places to hide girls for three years… can there?"

"Who knows?" Pit shrugged, stretching out his wings. "I'm going to fly for a little bit, get my wings some exercise." The boy flapped said appendages and soared through the air gracefully, like a Zora in the water. Suddenly, he halted to an abrupt stop.

"What's wrong?" Link called up.

"I see something!"

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it's a temple." Hope soared in Link's heart. That _had _to be where they needed to go. It just had to be.

~(EE*33)~

"Get up!" Tip's voice boomed as he stuck his head into the room. The girls groggily rubbed sleep from their eyes.

"What do you need, Master Tip?" Sheik asked, being the most awake of the four.

"High Master Dark has demanded that I bring you four to his chambers." Fear clawed its way into Sheik's stone-walled heart. Did he mean…?

"C'mon, Sheik." Saria nudged the shocked girl in an attempt to bring her back to reality. The blond-haired woman blinked rapidly, and then exited the room at the back of the group.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, ladies." Dark's oppressive voice sent shivers down Sheik's back. And, she hated to admit, she liked it.

"What do you need, High Master?" Zelda asked timidly.

"Unfortunately, it appears that a rescue party has found their way into this desert." The High Master shot a pointed glare at Zelda before continuing. "So, I'm afraid we must evacuate. Go back to your chambers and get ready to leave."

"Yes, High Master." The servants chorused before turning to exit the room.

"Sheik, stay back for a moment. I need to have a word with you." Dark called through the door to the fleeing maidens. The girl groaned before turning and going back to the chambers.

"Yes, High Master?"

"Shut the door behind you, please, Lady Sheik." She recoiled in shock. He hadn't used her former title for nigh unto three years. She did as she was bidden and approached the man cautiously.

"What did you need to talk to me about, High Master?"

"No need to call me that, my lady." He said gently. Sheik flinched as he reached out to trace the curve of her jaw before she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"Well, then, what did you need to speak to me about, sir?"

"Just call me Dark." Another surprise, she realized.

"Dark, what do you need?" She asked impatiently. A small smile curved his thin lips as his dark eyes shined with a burning ardor.

"You." Dark whispered as he leaned forward, holding her in place. Her sweet breath feathered across his cheek, filling him with a heat he had never known before.

"What could I possibly give you?" She asked breathlessly, her chest heaving as her heart began to pump furiously in her chest.

"Love, affection, life, happiness…" He murmured. "The list goes on and on. But the main reason is that you give me a reason to hope and live again." He leaned even closer to Sheik, their lips mere centimeters apart.

Sheik's mind was filled with a lustful haze as she bridged the space between them and placed her lips to his. His arms gently wrapped around her waist.

"Please marry me." He begged as they drew apart for air, breathing heavily.

"I-I can't leave the girls." She explained lamely. His face fell, and he stepped back.

"I see." His tone was sharp, biting, causing her to visibly flinch. "Very well then. Go to your quarters and prepare to evacuate."

"Yes, High Master." She breathed, quickly exiting the room to head to the room. Once the door had shut behind her, Dark growled, punching the wall in frustration.

"Why can't I be happy?" He yelled at the ceiling. "Why can you not give me what I want?" Angry tears streamed down his pale cheeks. He gritted his teeth as he leaned against the wall, slowly sinking to the floor in his misery.

Meanwhile, the four girls were hurriedly grabbing up the meager amount of things they owned and throwing them into satchels.

"Sheik, what did the High Master need to talk to you about?" Zelda inquired.

"Nothing." The girl stated coldly, continuing to pack her things in silence.

"What's wrong, Sheik?" The former Princess asked concernedly.

"There's nothing wrong, Zelda!" Her friend snapped. Zelda stepped back in surprise. Sheik's eyes widened in surprise. "I-I'm sorry, Zel. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's quite all right." Zelda, ever full of grace and dignity, gave her a small smile.

"No, it's not." Sheik insisted. "I'm just… so confused right now about what to do."

"What do you mean?" Saria piped up.

"The High Master…asked me to marry him." The three girls were shocked into silence.

"He asked you to marry him?" Malon asked disgustedly. "Why ever would he do that?" Sheik was quiet.

"I don't know." She lied softly. But she did know. It was because he loved her, had been in love ever since he had first laid eyes on her, three years ago. And in the three years she had been serving him, he had not been very discreet about it. At least, not to Sheik he hadn't.

A demanding knock sounded at the door.

"High Master Dark asked me to inform you that it is time to leave _now_." Tip sneered.

"We'll be out in a moment, Master Tip." Zelda called. She sent a sympathetic glance to Sheik before opening the door, leading the other girls out of the room. The two masters stood side by side, Tip with an arrogant smirk on his lips, Dark with a stone expression. When his eyes landed on Sheik, however, they softened just the tiniest bit.

"Are you all prepared to leave?" High Master Dark asked them. The girls nodded obediently. "Very well, prepare to leave." The man drew an ocarina out of his pocket as Tip grabbed them all in his arms. High Master Dark placed the ocarina to his mouth and softly began to play a song. A bright light swirled around them, causing Sheik to close her eyes.

When the light finally faded, Sheik opened her eyes to see a large, abandoned temple in front of them. She gazed around at her surroundings, seeing nothing but rocks, lots and lots of rocks. The heat was unbearable.

"Welcome to our new home, ladies." Tip smirked, showing no sign of feeling the heat. The six of them entered the temple, gazing around at the interior in wonder. It was much cooler in the temple than outside, and Sheik could see why. Panes of glass separated them from the lava within the mountain, showing the beauty of the molten rock.

"Tip, show them to their chambers." High Master Dark instructed. Tip nodded and led the girls down the corridor. As Sheik turned to leave, thin fingers gripped at her wrist.

"Not you, Lady Sheik." He murmured into her ear. Her heart thudded traitorously in her chest.

"Then where shall I go, High Master?" She questioned. In response, he led her down another corridor to stop in front of another door. He opened the door, which turned out to be a large bedchamber. Another door in the room led them to the washroom. But High Master Dark headed straight to the curtained doorway at the back of the room, pulling back the black curtain to reveal a side chamber.

"This will be your chambers." He stated matter-of-factly, a slight smirk resting upon his lips.

"You can't be serious." Sheik muttered under her breath.

"I am quite serious, my lady." High Master Dark answered. Sheik sighed begrudgingly and set her satchel down on her bed.

"Is there anything that you would like me to do before I unpack?" She asked through gritted teeth. He shook his head.

"No, Lady Sheik. You may unpack and do what you wish for the next hour." With that, he stepped into the frontward chambers, or his bedchambers, and left her alone.

"What did I do to receive such luck?" She inquired of the Goddesses snidely. With a sigh of resignation, she opened up her satchel and began to take things out, placing them in various pieces of furniture around the room. This was going to be trying times, indeed.

***Desert Colossus***

"Hello?" Link called uncertainly into the gloomy, decrepit temple. No sounds came from within.

"Are you sure this is it?" Pit asked, squinting around. "It doesn't look like anyone is here."

"I'm positive. Where else could they have hidden?"

"I'm just saying." Pit said, holding up his hands in defense. Link sighed and grimly turned back to searching the temple for any clues of the foursome's whereabouts. He poked his head into several chambers that were there, finding nothing. Upon entering the largest, however, he found something quite interesting. A letter, written in his brother's hand, no less.

_ Dear Link and company,_

_ I am quite sorry that we were unable to greet you as you arrived. We had to evacuate, as I'm sure you must realize. The girls are safe, for now. They all long to be rescued. So why don't you rescue them, brother? Or are you too coward to try? No matter. They are in safe hands for now. I would _love_ if you would come visit us. It gets dreadfully boring without a brother to abuse. Take care._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Dark Gaiden_

"That little creep." Link growled, crumbling the letter in his fist. He stalked back into the hallway, storming past the surprised angel.

"What's wrong, Link?"

"They're already gone." He spat. "Dark has already taken them somewhere else, that good-for-nothing lowlife." He ran out into the desert, squinting against the bright sunlight.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"We go back to square one." Link admitted as he began to trek through the sand once more. A quiet sigh escaped the blond-haired man's lips. _"I'm coming for you, Zelda. I _will _get you back. I promise."_

_**TA-DA! Here's chapter 2! And please don't kill me! Also, a score for this being my longest chapter ever! Yay!**_

_**I also watched Thor last night and fell in love with Loki. Any other Loki fans out there? ^.O**_

_**But anyways, I hope you enjoy it, at least. Please R&R! Hasta Luego!**_

_**-HeroofTwilightsgf**_


	4. In Sickness and Health

Chapter 4- In sickness and health

_**Yay! Another update! I'm super psyched! I hope you guys enjoyed my last chappie! ^.O I've already had one person say they wish that they were Sheik… **_

_** But anyways, I'm rambling. But just one more thing, and I **_**promise **_**that I'll get to the story. But if you have a chance, the lovely and talented Linklover3 has drawn a picture for this story (ironically) entitled "Destined for greatness". So look her up on and check it out! **_

_** Okay… Tip! Read the disclaimer!**_

_** Tip: Sure thing, sweetheart *grins seductively* HeroofTwilightsgf owns nothing… (But I wish she owned me ^.O)**_

_** Enough of that, now, Tip. Now, onward, my good people!**_

*Gaiden manor*

Pit watched silently as his friend fumed, pacing furiously around the room and muttering under his breath. Link's hands were clenched into fists, his jaw tightened in anger.

"Of all the haughty, pompous, cocky, arrogant…"

"Link, don't you think you're overreacting?" The angel asked, standing in Link's path in an effort to stop him. Link merely walked around him and continued to pace back and forth, saying nothing in answer to his friend's question.

"…supercilious, lofty, idiotic, moronic, self-centered…"

"Link! Are you even listening to me?" Pit declared, grabbing a hold of the blonde's shoulders in an effort, once again, to stop him.

"…stupid, cavalier, contemptuous, egotistical, patronizing…"

"_LINK!"_

"…vainglorious, imperious, scornful people on the face of this planet!" Link finally finished ranting, slumping into a nearby chair, the mood becoming depressive almost instantaneous.

"…Link? What's the matter?" Pit suddenly inquired worriedly. Link inhaled a deep breath before he looked at Pit, azure eyes shining with sorrow.

"I-I promised I would save them…" He started shakily. "I-I can't let them down…" Pit snorted.

"Don't fret, buddy. We'll find them." Pit reassured him. "It just takes time, you know?" The twenty year-old blond sighed.

"I know." He chuckled half-heartedly. "It's just; I've been searching for them for three years. _Three years_, Pit. And to get a lead only to have them not be there… It's disheartening."

"Yeah, it is. But you know what we can do?" Link shook his head mutely. "We can just keep searching. That's about all we _can _do." Link laughed.

"Gee, thanks for the advice, buddy." He stated sarcastically. Pit grinned.

"Any time, buddy. Any time."

*Death Mountain*

"Sheik, why didn't you come with us to unpack our stuff in the quarters?" Zelda asked over dinner late that night. Sheik sighed.

"Because… I'm not staying with you guys anymore." She explained. "High Master Dark has moved me…closer." A shudder wracked the crimson-eyed girl's frame. The other three girls' mouths hung open in shock.

"H-how close?" Saria asked in fear.

"Close as in…separated only by a curtain." Sheik winced at their looks.

"Can he do that?" Malon sputtered angrily.

"Unfortunately, yes." Sheik stated wryly. "He _is _the High Master, after all." A loud bell sounded, indicating that it was time for the girls to retire for the night. The girls were silent, the only sound in the room being that of their chairs scraping against the floor.

"Well, good night, Sheik." Zelda said gently. "Be careful, okay?" Sheik chuckled.

"I know. And good night to you as well." As the three girls headed down the hallway to their quarters, the blond-haired girl sighed for the second time that night. She made her way to the High Master's quarters, slipping in quietly so as to not bother him. But he looked up anyway.

Sheik's breath caught in her throat as he studied her quietly. He was bare-chested, reading a book in the flickering candlelight.

"Ah, Lady Sheik, you have returned." He smiled tenderly. Sheik gulped.

"Y-yes sir." She stammered, curtseying awkwardly in the simple brown-and-white peasant dress. "E-excuse me, sir." She made a mad dash for her room, sagging against the wall in relief once she had managed to do so.

"Is everything all right, my lady?" Crap. Sheik cursed under her breath as the High Master entered her room, wearing nothing but a pair of night-trousers.

"Y-yes, everything is fine." She lied, averting her gaze to the ground. A gentle set of fingers made their way under her chin and tilted it upwards, forcing her to meet the soft gaze of the High Master.

"Then why are you so flushed and panicked?" He asked quietly, a teasing tone underlying the words. His warm breath fanned across her cheek, causing her heart to thump traitorously in her chest.

"I-I'm simply tired, is all." She murmured, focusing on anything but the features of the man in front of her. Not on his dark, mesmerizing eyes or his thick, lustrous black hair… _Stop it, Sheik. That's not a good train of thought._

"Have you reconsidered my offer?" His voice asked liltingly. Her heart sank.

"I-I can't do it, Dark." She whispered. "I-I just can't." Dark sighed, leaning against the wall. His shoulders began to heave, as though he were crying.

"Dark?" She asked tentatively. "Are you okay?" Her hand came up to gently rest on his shoulder. He gasped and stiffened under her touch.

"Yes, everything is fine." He spat coldly, stalking out of the room, curtain swirling behind him. She reached out her hand to pull aside the curtain, then thought better of it, slowly retracting said appendage.

"I'm sorry." She whispered quietly. "I'm sorry for being cold all those years ago. I'm sorry that I caused all of this." Tears blurred her vision, and she angrily blinked them away. She threw off her servant's uniform and put on her royal blue cotton nightgown. She slipped into bed and waited for sleep to come.

But it didn't. Sheik's consciousness made her feel guilty. She pitied the High Master, for not ever getting anything, as he was the younger brother. The more time that passed, the stronger the emotions grew. Finally, she could take it no more, and, taking a deep breath, she cautiously pushed the curtain aside.

Dark sat at the edge of his bed, back to her. She quietly slipped out of her room and slunk to where he sat, settling down next to him. His head snapped up, curiosity radiating from his dark eyes.

"Lady Sheik…?" She smiled softly.

"Aye, 'tis me."

"Whatever do you need?"

"To apologize." She murmured quietly.

"Apologize? Whatever have you done that requires you to apologize?"

"I'm sorry…for the way I treated you that day." She swallowed painfully past the lump in her throat, blushing furiously. His warm hand found hers, threading his fingers with hers.

"My dear," He chuckled. "I've _already _forgiven you for that." She looked at him quizzically.

"You have?"

"Yes." He smiled at her, a genuine smile upon his lips for the first time in a long time. Sheik smiled back in relief. Dark suddenly turned her hand over and brought it to his lips, kissing first her wrist, then her palm, then each of her individual fingers, sending a pleasurable fire up the length of her arms.

"Thank you." She breathed.

"My pleasure. But I fear that the hour grows late, and that it is time we retired for good this time." He smirked at her suggestively. "Unless you would rather talk and share a bed with me?" Sheik blushed profusely.

"I-I cannot do that…"

"Well, it was worth a try." He shrugged nonchalantly, grinning at her. "Good night, my lady." He reluctantly let go of her hand and she stood up, striding to her room. Before she went past the curtain, she paused, turning around to face him.

"Good night, my lord." And then she curtseyed, giving him a rather good view of her cleavage because of the lowness of her neckline. He blushed heatedly and she smirked, turning into her room and slinking into her bed once more. And this time, she slipped into the blessed relief she received called sleep.

~(EE*33)~

The next morning, Sheik awoke with a rather painful stomachache. She groaned and clutched at her stomach, attempting to stand so she could get working on the day's chores. But the room immediately began to spin around her, causing her to collapse on her bed. The remains of her dinner came up her throat and she vomited on the floor.

"Lady Sheik?" The High Master stuck his head in the room. Upon seeing the contents of her stomach that now decorated her floor, his eyes widened in alarm.

"It's nothing." Sheik rasped, then contradicting herself as her stomach emptied itself again. He immediately flew to her side, gently pulling her hair from her face and tucking it behind her ears.

"No, you're sick." He reprimanded, slipping her back under her covers. She smiled weakly and snuggled under her covers. Dark gently rubbed her forehead before stalking out of the room.

"Good morning, High Master." The three girls chorused as he strode into the kitchen. He nodded.

"Is there any way that you could make a bowl of soup?" He asked somewhat-frantically. Zelda nodded confusedly.

"Yes, sir…" She trailed off. "Begging your pardon, but where's Sheik?"

"She's the reason for the soup." Dark admitted. "She has grown rather ill and is unable to get up."

"Then let us help her, High Master!" Saria piped up. Dark frowned and shook his head.

"No. There's no reason to have less people doing more chores. I will attend to her." He turned around and strode to the door. "Send the soup to my chambers when it is done." The maids exchanged glances but did as they were instructed.

Dark stalked back to his room to check on the sick woman. She was sleeping peacefully. He sat down gently on the edge of the bed, taking her hand in his and rubbing circles across the back of it with his thumb. She smiled and murmured in her sleep, shifting her position. He cautiously brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"You get better soon. Do you understand?" He chuckled softly. A knock sounded at the door.

"Dark? You in there, buddy?" Tip called.

"Yes." He sighed exasperatedly. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if I could…have a little fun with one of the maids." Dark sighed again.

"No. End of discussion." He said brusquely. Sheik stirred, then awoke.

"Dark? What're you doing here?" She asked weakly.

"Taking care of you." He smiled tenderly. A hot blush escaped to her skin.

"There's no need, High Master." She sputtered.

"But I want to." He declared. "And don't call me that."

"Yes, sir, I mean, Dark." She amended, grinning weakly. A loud chuckle escaped his mouth, causing her to jump. He rubbed her hand with his thumb soothingly.

"Much better, Lady Sheik." He teased, causing her to flush an even darker red.

"You're jesting." She stated, attempting to pull her hand away from his. But his grip, though soft, was iron strong.

"I'm afraid I can't let go, my angel." He smiled crookedly. Sheik's mouth hung open in shock.

"I'm no angel." She whispered.

"And yet only an angel can be this beautiful." Dark murmured, gently kissing her knuckles.

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"The least I can do is try, no?" Sheik giggled.

"But trying doesn't always succeed." She told him.

"True," He conceded. "But that is the way the cycle works." A smirk played upon his thin lips. It slowly slipped away as Sheik's hand came up to caress his jaw. His eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into her touch. He turned his head slightly to plant a kiss on the palm of her hand. The bed creaked as Sheik struggled to sit up..

"Help me sit up." She finally asked. Dark gently helped her sit up.

"You shouldn't sit up for too long." He declared concernedly.

"I'm not a child, Dark." She pouted.

"I know." He said simply. "But I don't want you getting hurt." His eyes glimmered with an unknown emotion, his hand playing with a strand of her silky blond hair.

"Dark, what is so special about me?" Sheik murmured, unable to break eye contact with him.

"You're beautiful, intelligent, and you don't care what others around you think." He whispered huskily. "And that's why…I love you." Sheik's breath caught in her throat. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest, tears gathering in her eyes. Dark's hand came to gently cup the back of her head, his thumb resting against her cheek to wipe away the stray tears that streaked down her cheeks.

"Dark…" She trailed off, a pleading tone to her voice. Without any other words, he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. He could taste the salt of her tears upon his lips, and he kissed them away hungrily. She moaned gently into his mouth, causing a burning heat to strike up in his lower body. After a few moments, they broke apart, gasping for breath. Dark gently rested his forehead against hers.

"My love, my angel," He murmured. "Will you please marry me?"

"Dark…"

"Please." He begged desperately. "It would make me the happiest man in the world." Dark looked at her, his dark eyes pleading, piercing into the deepest depth of her soul.

"Then…"

_** Haha! Cliff-hanger! I'm so evil, aren't I? Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Again, check out Linklover3's picture, "Destined for greatness"! ^.O I love you all! Please R&R. You know that little button at the bottom of the screen? Click it and type to me, por favor and arigatou. Hasta Luego!**_

_** -HeroofTwilightsgf**_


	5. The Promise

Chapter 5~ The promise

_ "My love, my angel," He murmured. "Will you please marry me?"_

_ "Dark…"_

_ "Please." He begged desperately. "It would make me the happiest man in the world." Dark looked at her, his dark eyes pleading, piercing into the deepest depth of her soul._

_ "Then…"_

Before she could answer, however, a knock sounded at the door.

"High Master? I have the soup for Sheik." Zelda's voice drifted over the two young adults. Dark's face hardened into a scowl.

"All right, come in." He growled lowly. The door opened, and Zelda timidly stepped in the room, a steaming bowl of soup in her hands.

"Good morning, Zelda." Sheik greeted weakly. A small smile lit on the girl's lips as she handed the bowl to the High Master, who took it without hesitation.

"Can you make sure she eats at least half of this without regurgitating it?"She asked the dark-haired High Master in a maternal tone. He nodded.

"I'll make sure she will." He said gruffly. "Now, get back to work."

"Yes sir." Zelda curtseyed and exited the room without another word. Dark turned back to Sheik, his features noticeably softer than they had been moments before. He softly placed the bowl on the bedside table.

"Here, let me help you sit up." With a gentle hand on her back, he slowly helped her sit up, resting her back against the wall. "Now, do you me to help feed you, or can you do it yourself?" He asked, one eyebrow arched comically. She glared at him.

"I'm not a child. I can do it myself." She huffed. A small, genuine smile graced his lips.

"Very well then." He handed the steaming bowl to her, and she slowly began eating, stopping every few, miniscule bites to make sure it would stay down. Soon, the bowl was empty. She silently handed the bowl back to him.

"Told you I could do it." She muttered. He smiled, leaned forward, and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'll be back in a little bit." He stood up and headed out of the rooms in the direction of the kitchen. Zelda and Saria were at the large wash basin, scrubbing away at dirty dishes. Malon was nowhere to be found.

"Did she eat it all?" Zelda asked incredulously, eying the empty bowl and Dark curiously. He nodded silently and added it to the stack of dishes still needing to be cleaned. Without saying anything, he turned on his heel and left, heading back to the rooms.

When he pulled back the dividing curtain, however, Sheik was laying on her side, fast asleep. He observed the peaceful way she slept, taking in her incredible beauty. He crossed the room quietly and sat on the edge of her bed, smoothing back some loose strands of honey-colored hair.

"Dark…love you…" Sheik murmured quietly in her sleep.

"And I love you too." He answered amusedly. He planted a gentle kiss to her hand and left her to sleep in peace.

~(EE*33)~

"L-leave me alone." Malon demanded shakily. Tip grinned salaciously.

"Why on earth would I do that?" He asked, eyes roving over her form. She shivered and tried to step back, away from him, but was met with the wall at her back. Her eyes radiated the terror she felt at that moment.

"Master Tip, I beg you to leave me alone."

"Sorry, sweetheart, but no can do." His grin stretched farther across his face. Malon squeezed her eyes shut, hoping this would all turn out to be a bad dream.

"Malon!" Saria's chipper, shocked voice called. "Master Tip, leave her alone!" Tip's grin turned into a scowl as he turned around.

"You should keep your thoughts to yourself." He growled lowly. Malon slowly edged away from the crazy archangel.

"I beg your pardon, Master Tip, but forcing yourself on a lady is not the way to win her affections." Saria told him. Malon had managed to make it to the door and ran out of the room. Tip scowled angrily.

"Look what ya' did, ya' little pest! Ya' let her get away!" The air around them felt as if it had dropped a few degrees in temperature. Saria shivered involuntarily as Tip stepped closer menacingly.

"M-Master Tip…?" Saria called shakily, realizing her mistake too little, too late. In a flash, he had pinned her to the wall, his lips pressing against hers in a rough kiss. Her heart leapt.

"Since ya' let her get away, now ya' have to pay the consequences." He whispered, his voice husky and dangerous at the same time. Saria glared at him rebelliously.

"All I have to do is scream, and the High Master will stop you." She challenged. His scowl turned into a malicious smile once more.

"He's too busy with his lover-maid to pay any attention to what I do." His warm breath fanned over her neck. Her heart began racing against her will. She tremblingly turned her face away from his. He roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eye.

"Why do you do this?" She asked quietly. "Why do you try to force yourself on girls?" Tip stared at her incredulously, obviously taken aback.

"Because," He growled. "None of them liked me after they met my brother." His grip on her chin tightened in his anger. She gave a soft gasp, pressing her lips together in an effort not to cry out. Tip growled and let her go, turning on his heel and heading for the door.

"Master Tip…?"

"Just go." He commanded. "And don't tell anyone what I just told you."

"Y-yes sir."

~(EE*33)~

"Sheik…" A soft voice called out to her in the darkness. She spun around, trying to pinpoint its location, but her normally-acute senses were failing her.

"Who's there?" She called. "Where are you?"

"Come to me, Sheik…" It insisted.

"I can't find you!" She cried, frustrated.

"I am here…" A small beam of light illuminated the spot next to her, bathing the figure beside her in light. Sheik jumped back in surprise.

"Who are you?" She asked suspiciously.

"I am an ancient deity, from long ago, so long ago that my name has been forgotten among your people." The robed female answered, pulling back her hood from her face. Her eyes were a startling amber color, her hair like flowing rivers of silver. Her skin was a deep mocha color, contrasting with her hair. "I am the Goddess of Prophecies, Mystasis. I have come to give you a prophecy, one that will change history forever."

"Mystasis? The forgotten sister of Din, Nayru, and Farore?" Sheik asked incredulously. Mystasis smiled slightly.

"Ah, it seems some still remember my name. Yes, child, I am she." Mystasis replied. "But I must hurry. My time with you is limited." The forgotten Goddess's eyes turned snow-white, covering her amber irises and her black pupils. Her silver hair began to sway in the nonexistent wind.

"Mystasis…?"

_"Fate has chosen an unlikely pair_

_ To save this land from its despair. _

_ The chosen hero and princess fair_

_ Shall be captured and taken to a hidden lair._

_ Locked far away, the two shall wait_

_ For the unlikely duo that shall storm its gate._

_ A lady of a forgotten tribe_

_ And the Dark that will keep her from demise._

_ Only then can they win the fight_

_ As Darkness makes the journey to the Light."_

Mystasis's eyes colored once more.

"What do you mean, chosen hero and princess fair? And who is this Dark thing?" Sheik asked forcefully.

"I fear my time is up, child." Mystasis whispered. "Good luck…" And then she vanished without another word.

Sheik woke up and gasped for breath, clutching her head.

"What did she mean?" She murmured, trying to puzzle out the riddle of the prophecy. But prophecies are never easy to solve. In the end, it just made her head spin more. Sheik sighed and quietly slipped out of bed, peeking out from her room into Dark's. Dark was nowhere in sight.

"I guess I should go see where everyone is." She decided, slipping back into her room to change into her maid's uniform. After she had dressed, she exited the High Master's room and headed for the kitchen. Zelda was the only one in there, stirring some kind of soup in a cauldron over the kitchen fire.

"Sheik!" Zelda cried happily. "I'm glad to see you're better!"

"Yeah, me too." Sheik agreed. "Where is everyone?"

"Malon and Saria went to do some cleaning." Zelda answered.

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"Because it just seems quieter in this section than normal." Sheik headed for the large washbasin full of dirty dishes and began to clean them. It felt good to finally be doing something useful besides lay in bed.

"So, did anything happen between you and the High Master?" Zelda asked teasingly, arching an eyebrow. Sheik's cheeks turned red and she was glad her back was facing Zelda.

"No. He left to take the bowl back and I fell asleep." She answered.

"Sure…" Zelda said. "Whatever you say…"

"Shut up." Sheik hissed.

"Methinks you're in love with him."

"I am not!"

"Your actions suggest otherwise."

"Gah…" Sheik groaned. "Why do you have to be so mean?" She finished drying the last dish and carefully put it away.

"That's what friends are for."

"Well, I'm done, so I think I'll go find something to clean." Sheik hurried out of the kitchen, grateful to finally get away from Zelda. She briskly strode down the hallway to the High Master's quarters, knowing they were a mess.

After cleaning for about 30 minutes, Sheik slumped against the bed-frame, absolutely exhausted.

"Why are his quarters such a mess?" She grumbled. At that particular moment, the man responsible for the mess stepped in, stopping in shock when he noticed her cleaning.

"Sheik? What are you doing out of bed?" He asked concernedly, hurrying to her side.

"I'm fine, you dolt." She snapped. "But your quarters are an absolute mess." She stood up straight in defiance, only to sway and begin to collapse. Dark barely managed to catch her in time.

"You are not fine." He reprimanded, picking her up in his arms, bridal-style. Her cheeks flushed, and she buried her face in the front of his tunic, the faint scent of the outdoors floating to her nostrils. Dark gently placed her on her bed, pushing stray, honey-colored strands of hair away from her face. He turned to leave, but a question from Sheik stopped him.

"If I said yes, what would you do?"

~(EE*33)~

"Link!" Pit burst through the doors into his friend's room. "We've located them!" Link's head spun around so fast he almost snapped his neck.

"Where?" He asked, jumping up from his desk.

"A temple hidden on the far side of Death Mountain."

"Very good. We set out at nightfall to find them." Link slumped back into his chair, breathing a sigh of relief. Finally, after three years, he would catch Dark and get the girls back.

"Got it." Pit sauntered out of the room.

"I'm coming, Zelda…" Link murmured. "And this time, Dark won't escape that easily."

~(EE*33)~

Dark swallowed heavily.

"What do you mean?" He asked coolly.

"If I said yes, that I would marry you, what would you do?"

"I-I don't know…" He answered honestly. "Are you saying…?"

"Yes." Sheik answered. Dark's breath left him in a short gasp. In a flash, he was hugging Sheik tightly to his body, breathing in the scent of lime that always seemed to follow her.

"Thank you." He choked out. Her gentle fingers began to comb through his wavy hair.

"As long as you promise to let the other girls go."

"I'll do it." He agreed. "Anything for you." He pulled back away from her. A gentle smile lifted the corner of her lips. Dark leaned forward and gently captured her lips in his.

He was the happiest man in the world.

_** AIEEEE! *ducks behind furniture, dodging random weapons* I'm so sorry guys! I have no excuse for not updating! But I hope this makes up for it… Please read and review! And maybe draw a few pictures… *hint hint*. Hasta Luego!**_

_**-HeroofTwilightsgf**_


	6. Party Crashers

Chapter 6~ Party crashers

_**(AN at the end)**_

*Base of Death Mountain*

"Link! I saw it!" Pit exclaimed excitedly. "I saw the entrance to their hideout!"

"Good job, buddy." Link smiled grimly. _"Hold on just a little bit longer, Zelda…"_

*Inside Death Mountain*

"Guys, please, don't be mad." Sheik begged. The other three girls eyed her coldly.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Malon asked coolly.

"Yeah." Saria chipped in.

"You're only getting married to the one who kidnapped us_ in the first place_!" Zelda added. Sheik sighed and looked down at the ground, smoothing the crinkles from the white fabric. _They just wouldn't understand…_

"He promised he would let you go." Sheik stated quietly. The trio gaped at her in shock.

"And that's why you're doing this?" They screeched in unison, causing Sheik to wince.

"N-Yes…" She lied, earning suspicious and dumbfounded glares from her three friends.

"Well, at least she's selfless." She head Saria mutter to Malon, who gave a tiny nod and a quiet, "Yeah."

"Knock, knock, ladies." At that moment, Tip strode in the door, a wide grin on his face. "The groom's getting impatient. Isn't she almost done?"

"Yes." Zelda ground out, seething. "We just need to finish her hair and then we'll be done."

"Well, don't take too long." He smirked as he headed out the door. "We don't want the High Master to get angry on his wedding day." His chortles could be heard as he sauntered down the hallway. The trio of maids sighed angrily before tackling the task of doing Sheik's hair. The girls were a whirlwind of activity as they pinned and pressed her hair into oblivion until, finally, they had finished, leaving behind a beautiful and elegant hair style.

Sheik slowly rose from her chair, taking in her dolled-up image in the mirror.

"Thank you, girls." She told them, tears forming in her eyes. "Thanks for everything." After giving each and every one of them a hug, she hurried out the door and down the hallway to the foyer, where her groom and a minister awaited.

Dark, she had to admit, looked extremely handsome. He was wearing a dark tunic, complete with white trousers and his black boots, his dark hair combed and pulled back from his face, revealing eyes the startling color of fresh blood. His teeth were a dazzling white as he took her hand, perusing her outfit with great delight.

"You look beautiful." He whispered as the Goron elder began reading from the book about what a marriage was and what it symbolized. Sheik flushed a pale pink color before turning her attention to the elder.

"…Now, will you both please kneel before me?" The couple obliged quickly. "Now, do you, Dark Gaiden, promise to take this woman as your wife, to keep and protect, to love and to hold, all the days of your life?"

"All that and more." Dark answered, a sly grin on his face as he winked at her.

"And do you, Sheik Shadows, take this man to be your husband, to love and to hold, to obey and to follow, all the days of your life?"

"I-I…do." She managed to say. The elder looked down and smiled at her before he continued.

"Then, by the power of the three Holy Goddesses that formed the land of Hyrule, I now proclaim you bound in holy matrimony. You may kiss the bride." A small smile quirked Dark's lips before he leaned in and gently sealed his promise with a soft press of his lips to hers. When he drew back, he gently took the white, satin ribbon out of her hair and went to tie it around his own, as was the traditional way to end the marriage and thus, making it official.

However, before he could tie the ribbon around his hair, an arrow came from the doorway, pinning the ribbon to the wall. The three of them turned to see Link, bow in hand, another arrow knocked in place, and another young man with brown hair and wings, looking like Tip, also holding a bow in his hands.

"Let her go, Dark." Link commanded menacingly. From the side doors, Zelda, Malon, and Saria burst out, Zelda in the lead.

"Link!" She cried softly, running into his arms. Link's gaze softened for a moment as he made sure Zelda wasn't harmed, his look turning stony when his line of sight was directed at Dark.

"You have what you want," Dark stated harshly. "So leave."

"I will happily oblige." Link growled. "As soon as you return Lady Sheik as well."

"And, what would you do if I refused?" Dark challenged, lacing his fingers with Sheik's, which did not go unnoticed by Link.

"I'll put an arrow through your heart." Link threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." Sheik hissed, catching both of the brothers off guard.

"W-What did you say?" Link asked, a slight catch in his throat.

"I said, you wouldn't dare." Sheik repeated loudly. "Do you hear me? You will _not _harm Dark in _any_ way, shape, or form." Link was silent for a moment, before shifting his gaze back to Dark.

"What did you do to her?" He demanded of his brother. "Did you resort to brainwashing?"

"Quite the contrary, brother dear." Dark chuckled. "I did nothing; Sheik's the one that caused this to happen. I just asked a question."

"And what question was that?" Link questioned coldly. Before either of the two could answer, the response came from the back of the room.

"He asked her to marry him, plain and simple." Tip drawled as he sauntered up to Dark's side. "Nice to see ya', brother." A cocky grin lighted upon his lips as the winged man scowled. A blue arrow rested against his bow, aimed at Tip.

Link, meanwhile, was staring at the newly-weds, shock sprawled across his features.

"And…y-you accepted?" He asked the young woman incredulously. Sheik nodded.

"Of course I did. Now, I ask you to leave." Her tone was stern as she glared at Link and the winged man, whose name she still did not know. The two men stared at her curiously.

"I do believe my wife asked you to leave." Dark commented, slipping his arm around her waist whilst relishing in the fact that he could officially call her his wife. Link stood up rigidly, spinning on his heel and marching out, the winged men and the trio of girls following suit.

"Goodbye, Sheik!" The girls called. Sheik gave them a little wave and a small smile, resting her head on Dark's shoulder. He gently planted a kiss to her forehead, gazing at her tenderly.

"Thank you, Sheik." He whispered as they watched the group of five descend down the mountain.

"It's my job now, I guess." She smiled coyly up at him, causing him to scowl mockingly down at her.

A loud shriek pierced the air, causing the two to jerk their gazes forward, where two incredibly large winged creatures had captured Link and Zelda, carrying them up into the air. The winged man was calling Link's name, shooting blue arrows at the creatures, but to no avail. One of the creatures shot a stream of white-hot fire, singing one of his wings and causing him to fall in a spiral before slamming into the earth, sending one of his arrows straight up into the air.

The two remaining girls were screaming and crowding around the man, desperate to see if he was badly injured or not.

"Dark, we have to go help them!" Sheik exclaimed, lifting up the skirt of her dress to allow her to run, Dark close behind her. Just before they reached the fallen man, Dark shoved her to the ground, stepping in front of her. Sheik was confused until she saw the blue arrow that sprouted from his chest. Dark slumped to the ground as the two winged creatures flew away with a screaming Zelda and a cursing Link.

"Dark! No!"

_** …I was depressed as I wrote this chapter. That's all I have to say. My friend committed suicide last night, so I dedicate this chapter to him. Rest in peace, buddy. We'll never forget you.**_

_** Another thing: if you're having a hard time in life, don't commit suicide. Go talk to someone. I guarantee it'll help. I don't want to see this happen to anyone else, even though I know it will. **_

_** I owneth nothing. Please R&R, Hasta Luego!**_

_** -HeroofTwilight'sgf**_


	7. The Fate of Darkness

Chapter 7~

"_Dark!_" Sheik's scream reverberated across the rocky terrain. Saria and Malon looked up from helping the brown-haired, winged man to see Sheik collapse next to the unmoving man as the blue arrow in his chest disintegrated.

"Oh, no." The man whispered. Staggering to his feet, the man began to limp in the direction of the couple, where Sheik was already trying to support Dark's weight.

"Tip!" The blonde screeched. The archangel flew down at a slow pace, lazily leaning against a rock.

"Whaddya want?"

"Help me get Dark back to the temple."

"Sorry, no can do." Tip examined the tips of his fingernails nonchalantly. Tears of rage began to leak from the corners of her eyes.

"How dare you do this to your friend?" She growled. "How _dare_ you?" Without another look back, she began to trudge up the steep, length trail that led to the entrance of the temple.

"Here, let us help." The weight on Sheik's shoulders was lessened as the trio of people made it to her side, each somehow holding some of Dark's weight.

"You guys don't have to do this." Sheik protested quietly, a contradictory smile on her face.

"They don't." The winged man agreed. "However, it was _my _arrow that hit him, so I have to help."

"Well, I'm grateful for it."

"My name is Pit, by the way." The man smiled.

"Your mother wasn't very creative with naming you and your brother, was she?" Sheik teased.

"Unfortunately, no." Pit sighed dramatically. "Poor us." Sheik giggled slightly.

"We're almost there." Saria announced as the temple entrance came into sight before the four. After carefully navigating Dark through the door, Sheik led them to Dark's- No, _their_- quarters.

Setting him down carefully, Pit took off back outside to knock some sense into his half-brother while the two girls went to the kitchen to fix a small meal for the five of them. Sheik dragged a chair from her old quarters and gently settled it at her husband's bedside. Gripping his hand softly, she sank into the chair and leaned against the side of the bed, unshed tears leaking from her crimson eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She half-whispered, half-sobbed. "I-I didn't m-mean to hurt y-y-you…"

_"Sing, Child." _Mystasis' voice murmured in her ear.

"Sing what?" She asked the air. Suddenly, a faint tune hung on the air. Sheik's pointed ears twitched softly, eyes widening at the familiarity of the song.

_"Sing, Child." _Mystasis urged again. _"Before it's too late."_ Sheik nodded to the invisible goddess and took in a deep breath before she softly began to sing the song that she remembered her mother singing to her each time she got home.

_Flos, nitor et meridiem. _

_Vestra potentia luceat. _

_Facere horologium vicissim._

_Reportat quod fuit. _

_Sana quod nocere. _

_Mutare fata consilium._

_Nisi quod perdidit. _

_Reportat quod nostra fuit._

_Quod fuit. _

When Sheik finished her song, nothing seemed to have happened. Had she not heard Mystasis' proclamation of, _"It is done."_ she would have begun crying even more. However, a soft wind blew in, gently ruffling her wheat-colored hair before tenderly blowing over her husband. His body relaxed, and Sheik couldn't help but sigh in relief.

Dark would be all right. She knew it.

~(EE*33)~

It had been three days since the accident, and Dark still had no signs of waking up. Sheik's faith waned as the days passed in agony.

"Dark," She whispered as she leant her head upon the hand she clutched in her own. "Why won't you wake up? I-I need you…" Yet nothing happened. The man on the bed didn't stir in the slightest. Sheik sighed and dropped her head dejectedly.

"Sheik?" A slight knock sounded at the door as Saria poked her head inside. "Is he doing any better?"

"No." She whispered sadly. "Hasn't even moved."

"I think you need to get some sleep." Saria placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"But what if he wakes up and I'm not here?" Sheik demanded. "What then?"

"We'll come get you." Saria reassured. Sheik shook her head stubbornly.

"I'd rather stay here."

"If you insist…" Saria quietly stepped out, gently shutting the door behind her.

A quiet groan sounded from the vicinity of the bed. Sheik whipped around to face the now-moving man on the bed.

"Dark…?" Sheik murmured, too shocked to believe what was happening. "Can you hear me?"

"S-S…heik?" His voice was so quiet, his response was almost inaudible.

"I'm here." She smiled as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm here."

"H-how…long…w-w..as…I out?"

"Three long, torturous days." She leaned her head against his arm, gripping his hand firmly. "I thought you would never wake up." The bed creaked slightly as Dark attempted to sit up.

"Come here." He patted the space next to him as he breathed deeply from the exertion of sitting up. Sheik cautiously clambered up next to him, careful not to bump his torso. Dark gently wrapped an arm around his wife's waist, burying his face in her hair.

"I was so scared." Sheik whimpered as tears continued to drip down her face. Dark gently reached up to brush the tears away. "I was so scared that I would lose you."

"I'm stronger than you think, my lady." He crooned softly, tenderly stroking her face. "I would never leave you like that." His lips grazed her cheek, tasting the saltiness of her tears on his tongue. Sheik clung to his tunic like a second skin, her tears staining the front. All the while, Dark stroked her hair gently and whispered comforting words in her ear.

Soon, too exhausted to do anything else, Sheik fell asleep in her husband's arms.

~(EE*33)~

"Sheik?" Pit knocked cautiously on the door for an invitation to enter. When no words came, he carefully stepped in. Sheik was asleep in what he assumed was her husband's arms, while the man kept silent vigil over her. His head snapped up when Pit entered, a suspicious glare overtaking his features.

"Who are you?" His voice, though weak, was also demanding.

"I'm Pit, sir." The angel replied respectfully. "I came here with Link-."

"Oh, so you're with _him_?" With a snarl, the man grabbed a brown instrument from the nearby dresser-top and brought it to his lips, playing a haunting tune that sent chills down Pit's spine. Immediately, an orb of darkness appeared in front of the man, hovering at his fingertips. But the words spoken next were what concerned the angel the most.

"Kill him."

_** I know I should probably add more because of this being WAAAAAAAAY late (for which I apologize, so please don't kill meeee!), but I wanted to save it for next update. So, please, be satisfied! **_

_** I own nothing, not even the song mentioned. **_

_** Speaking of that song, if anyone can guess what language I used in lieu of Ancient Hylian and figure out what well-known song I used, I will let them tell me one thing they would like to see in the next chapter (as long as it's still T-rated!) Arigatou for reading! Please R&R and I will see you next time! Hasta Luego! **_

_** -HeroofTwilight'sgf**_


	8. The Search Begins

Chapter 8~The Search Begins

_"Kill him."_

Pit drew out his bow, splitting it into his customary twin blades, holding them in front of him defensively. The orb twisted and convulsed, falling to the floor with a thud as it began to rise up. A leering face grinned back at Pit, a carbon-copy of him, except with glowing red eyes. Dark smirked as he played on his ocarina once more, causing the shadow to lurch forward, blades extended towards Pit.

"Dark, don't do this." He pleaded. "I am not your enemy here!"

"Yes you are!" He hissed. "You came here with my brother!" The music grew more haunting, and the shadow swung at him. Pit deflected the blow with his own blades, keeping his eyes focused on his enemy. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to win this battle.

But he didn't have to worry about that. As he contemplated his offensive more, the music stopped abruptly as Dark let out a loud cry of pain. Sheik had grabbed onto the rattail on the nape of his neck and was tugging quite fiercely.

"Pit, could you please leave for a moment?" She asked through clenched teeth. Pit gulped and nodded, scurrying out of the room, terrified of the angry look on the blonde's face. She turned her fierce gaze to her husband, who cringed in fear.

"Sh-Sheik…"

"What in Nayru's name were you thinking?!" She hissed, tugging harder. "Pit is a friend!"

"B-but…" She tugged harder, silencing him, before letting go of the hair, breathing deeply, closing her eyes to fight back her tears.

"You could've killed yourself." She whispered. "Do you know what that would've done to me?" He sighed and kissed her cheek.

"I didn't realize…" He hugged her close. "I'm so, so sorry, love." He kissed her hair. "Please forgive me."

"Of course I will." She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Idiot." Dark chuckled and tweaked her nose.

"There you are, Sheik." He teased. "I was wondering where you went." Sheik rolled her eyes and snuggled back into his side.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

At that moment, Pit burst back into the room. "Sheik! I found-." He stopped and blushed furiously, ducking his head. "I-I…sorry… Am I interrupting?"

"No, of course not." Sheik smiled brightly and sat up. "You found them?"

"I believe so, yes." He swallowed. "The only problem is…it's in the Underworld."

"Which means?" Dark hissed as he sat up, clutching his chest. The blonde helped him and kissed his cheek.

"It means that this kidnapping is not just the desire of a Hyrulean villain." Sheik murmured. "The Underworld is the realm of Pit's nemesis, Medusa." Pit nodded.

"I barely escaped last time I went there." He shivered.

"Then let's go find them." Dark stated firmly, moving to get out of bed.

"Not until you are fully healed." Sheik said sternly. "And you are nowhere near that." Her husband pouted.

"Can't you fix that?" He whined. "I hate being confined!"

"Dark…" Her voice was warning. He pouted more and sighed.

"Fine. We'll wait." He muttered. She smiled brightly and kissed his cheek, hearing their stomachs rumble.

"Pit, could you go get us some food?" She asked sweetly, crimson eyes glimmering brightly. The brunette nodded and dipped his head before heading for the kitchen to make them some soup. Dark gently tugged her back to lie down next to him.

"You stubborn woman." He murmured deeply, lips grazing her ear. She shivered.

"Stop that." She lightly flicked his nose. He chuckled and kissed her finger tip.

"But I like teasing my wife." He grinned and kissed her temple. "My beautiful, stubborn wife." She blushed deeply and rolled her eyes, secretly enjoying the affection he gave her.

"Whatever." She scoffed, unable to contain a happy smile.

"You know you love it."

"I never said I didn't."

~((EE*33))~

Link stirred and groaned, feeling like he had just been trampled by a herd of horses. He sat up, rubbing his temple as he reached to find his lantern. He stopped when he realized that all of his stuff was gone, including the Master Sword.

'Where is it?' He panicked, searching the ground for his stuff. He stopped when his gloved hands met the fabric of a dress. A soft moan escaped her lips as she sat up.

"Link…?" She whispered. "Where are we?" He hugged her tightly.

"Thank Farore." He murmured. "I'm glad you're all right." She returned his hug, trembling. "I don't know where we are, Princess." She sighed softly.

"I'm frightened, Link." She said faintly. "This place is not in Hyrule. I know that much."

"Don't worry, Zelda." He soothed. "We'll get out of here. I'm sure Pit and Sheik are looking for us right now." Her petite form trembled, causing him to frown and hold her more tightly. "Princess, please…"

"Link…" She looked up at him. In the dim lighting, he could see her eyes dripping tears. He kissed both of her cheeks, tasting salt on his lips.

"I promise on the Master Sword, Zelda. We _will_ get out of here." He gently took her right hand with his left one, kissing her knuckles. A soft, golden glow began to fill the room as their pieces of the Triforce brightened, resonating with each other. Zelda's lips turned up in a faint smile.

"The Goddesses are watching over us." She whispered. He nodded and very gently kissed her nose.

"And we are together." He whispered back. "And that's all that matters." He smiled crookedly, affection lighting up his azure eyes before they disappeared into the dimness as the glow faded. "How about you rest? We'll need our strength if we're to get out."

"Only if the hero rests as well." She giggled faintly. He rolled his eyes and kissed her hair.

"If the Princess wants it that way." He chuckled, laying back on the cold stone ground, letting her lay on top of him. "I love you, Zelda."

"I love you, too, Link." She blushed, having waited so long to hear those words come from his mouth. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, the hero following not long after.

~((EE*33))~

The man watched them with a smirk on his face, knowing that their efforts would be in vain. "Oh, how adorable." He cackled. "I can't wait to crush their hopes and dreams right before their eyes!" He ran a hand through his silky, silvery hair, grinning from ear to ear.

"Not yet." An older, female voice spoke, accompanied by a slight hissing. He pouted and sighed.

"You spoil my fun, Medusa." He sulked.

"Do not forget who brought you back, Demon Lord." She smirked triumphantly. He glared at her and made a move toward her, but was stopped by her minions. "And do not break our deal. I would _hate _for you to lose your head."

"As you wish….m'lady." He scowled and turned around. 'One day….'

_**Well. I'm back. Yay. Busy schedule and such. **_

_** Anywho, OMG DID I REALLY JUST ADD HIM INTO THE STORY?! *beats up a pillow* Grahhhh! **_

_** *sighs* ANYWAY! I still don't own anything… I wish I did, but I don't. Tell me how I did by reviewing! I know you're reading, my pretties! SO REVIEW! Before Demise devours your souls! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_** Arigato and Hasta Luego!**_

_** HeroofTwilight'sgf**_


End file.
